superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Batman: Team Penguin Credits (2005)
The Batman Series Theme II Written and Performed by Andy Sturmer Music by Thomas Chase Jones Voice Direction Andrea Romano Casting Directors Michael Hack Ginny McSwain Andrea Romano Casting Assistant Susan Chieco Starring the Voices of Rino Romano As The Batman/Bruce Wayne Evan Sabara As Robin/Dick Grayson Danielle Judovits As Batgirl/Barbara Gordon Alastair Duncan As Alfred Tom Kenny As Penguin Jeff Bennett As Ragdoll/Killer Moth Jason Marsden As Firefly Ron Perlman As Killer Croc/Bane Based on DC Comics Characters Batman Created by Bob Kane Animation Timing Supervisor Randy Ludensky Animation Timing Directors Dave Brain Vincent Davis Holly DuRivage Jill Jacobs Randy Ludensky Karen Peterson Swinton O. Scott III Kunio Shimamura Storyboards Bryan Andrews Anthony Chun Steve Jones Sam Jones Brad Rader Art Director Jeff Matsuda Lead Character Design Jose Lopez Character Design Andy Chiang Jeff Matsuda Jon Suzuki Prop Design Ron Cattigay Robert Fletcher Byron Penaranda Lead BG Key Design Hakjoon Kang BG Key Design John Paik Director of Ink and Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Lead BG Paint John Calmette Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Background Paint Craig Cuqro Rebecca Lau Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Berke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Shipping Michael Lagdameo Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Film Editor Margaret Hou Assistant Film Editor Donnell Ebarrete Director of Techical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark Keatts ADR Director Kelly Ann Brody Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Michele Garcia Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Sound Reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervisors Tom Syslo Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Sound Editors Keith Dickens Eric Foreman Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Mark Howlett Re-Recording Mixers Douglas Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Aniamtion Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Byoungki Lee Animation Directors Kyungchuk Sa Seungwook Shin Sanguhn Jeon Final Checker Jaesung Yoo Layout Artists Youngre Rim Hyuncheol Jung Younghwan Moon Model Checker Eunok Choi Background Director Yunhee Kim Background Artists Eunhee No Eunjung Choi Yonjung Kim Sunghun Kim Key Animation Hangbum Cho Hongyeul Kim Yunjae Ko Sangman Park Heejin Won Youngki Kim Production Staff Miok Kwon Sunghwan Lee Youngsoo Jeon Jinghea Heo (Jun-E) Color Stylist Mihyun Ji Composition Sangbong Oh Hoyeon Joo Yuri Choi Kyunmin Lee Daehee Rim Sunghun Lee Main Title Design Peter Giraldi Michael Goguen Jeff Matsuda Lob Moeller Eric Page Funny Garbage Production Manager Andi Rodriguez Assistant Production Managers John Diaz Wendy Guin Kathleen Keegan Animation Intern Chris Wiltz Production Administrators Josh Haney Laura Marquez Stan Ruiz Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Julie Moskovitz Bonnie Negrate Andrea Parrish Peter Steckelman Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Deke Logan Yolanda Magallanes Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executives in Charge of Production for Kids' WB! Betsy McGowen David Wiebe Executive Producers Sander Schwartz Alan Burnett Duane Capizzi This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America The Batman and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics, Inc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. DC Comics Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics